


A Plain White Tee

by squidgie



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-26
Updated: 2016-07-26
Packaged: 2018-07-26 23:36:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7594744
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/squidgie/pseuds/squidgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For the prompt: Hawaii Five-0 (2010), Steve/Danny, Due to Danny wearing a t-shirt to work (no tie) Steve gets clumsy whenever he looks at Danny.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Plain White Tee

**Author's Note:**

> Not Betaed!

In all her time working with Steve and Danny, there hadn't been a word about them dating. Rather, it was just understood as an unsaid thing in the office, and since it didn't affect the team, it was just something that they rolled with.

But all that stopped the morning that Danny walked into the office wearing slacks, a belt, and a tucked-in plain white tee-shirt. The team had been called in early due to a credible threat by a newly discovered gun runner, Kono making it in first and updating Chin, then Steve when they made it in. But when Danny walks in, she watches Steve as he stops mid-word, and his jaw drops.

She gets it. Danny was compact, but _built_ , and the plain white tee-shirt showed off his chest and arm muscles where his buttondown shirts hid them. But it was still comical to watch Steve be completely awestruck at the sight of Danny's biceps flexing in full view of everyone in the office.

"You okay, babe?" Danny asks Steve. Before Steve can answer, Danny turns to Kono and winks.

Steve shakes his head, and turns around to walk into his office. But instead of walking away, his hip hits the side of the tech table. Kono smiles as Steve glares down at the table, and then tries to walk away again - _this_ time not taking his eyes off of Danny as he walks into Chin.

Kono laughs, Danny chuckling along with her. Danny knew _exactly_ what he was doing when he walked out in that outfit, or at least that's what Kono thinks.

" _Anyway_ ," Chin says, eyes crinkled up in a grin, "So we've got Maghoul over in Kailua, and Kaapono on the other side of the island in Haleiwa. We need eyes on both."

Steve finally becomes coherent again. "Okay, so Danny and I'll-"

"Hey, boss?" Kono interjects. 

It takes Steve a couple of seconds to turn his attention from Danny back to her. "Yeah?"

With a smirk on her face, she says, "How 'bout I take Danny up to Kailua." At Steve's concerned face, she adds, "Just this once."

"C'mon, babe," Danny teases as he reaches out and lets his hand run down the length of Steve's muscled arm.

Steve finally responds, but not before he reaches out and pulls the material of Danny's shirt, untucking it as he makes a fist. The entire room is still for a second, and then in one quick motion, Steve leans down and steals a chaste kiss. "Yeah, okay," he says as he releases Danny.

Now it's Danny's turn to be a little dumbstruck, so Kono reaches out and grabs his arm. "Come on, loverboy," she says. "I'm driving."


End file.
